Tank Evans
Tank "The Shredder" Evans is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 2nd feature film Surf's Up, and its sequel, Surf's Up 2: Wavemania. He is Cody Maverick's former archenemy-turned-friend. He was voiced by , who also played Oscar in Ice Age, and Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Biography ''Surf's Up'' Tank Evans is a penguin who competed against the famous surfer, Big Z, during a surfing contest on Pen Gu Island. During the surf off, Tank wiped Big Z out. Tired and knowing that he could not compete against Tank, Big Z faked a disappearance. Following this, a surfing contest called "The Big Z Memorial Surf Off" started and was won by Tank nine times. Ten years after Big Z's disappearance, Tank returned to Pen Gu Island to take part in the tenth surf off. Whilst on the island, Tank disrespects Big Z's memorial, much to the disgust and anger of fellow participate and fan of Big Z Cody Maverick, who challenges Tank to a surf off. Tank wins the surf off by wiping out Cody, who is rescued by Pen Gu Island's lifeguard Lani, who takes him to be healed by her uncle Geek (who is actually an older Big Z). On the day of the surf off, Tank competes against Cody and Chicken Joe. Tank tries to knock Chicken Joe off his board, but is stopped by Cody. Tank and Cody end up in an area of the sea called The Boneyard (which had killed surfers in the past). Tank knocks Cody off his board, but ends up crashing. Lani helps Tank back to shore whilst Big Z comes to Cody's aid. Afterwards, Tank is disqualified from the surf-off. ''Surf's Up 2: Wavemania'' Tank returns in the sequel to challenge Cody and the Hang 5 in surfing in the Trenches (a mysterious surfing spot that is considered dangerous). He seems to be more ignorant and cowardly than in the first film as it shows he feared for his own life surfing in the dangerous waters during a thunderstorm. Cody then rushes to rescue him along with J.C., causing Tank to redeem himself by realizing that Cody risked his life to save him and then accepted him as a friend. Quotes Gallery Imagesurfsuptank.jpeg Imagesurfsuptankcody .jpeg|Tank facing against Cody. Imagesurfsuptank2.jpeg Imagesurfsuptanktrophy .jpeg|Tank with his trophies. Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8305.jpg|Tank's breakdown before starting to beat Cody. Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8383.jpg|Tank hitting Cody. Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8923.jpg|Tank getting his trouble from the Penguin Kids. Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank's defeat. Tank-Surfed2.png|Tank in the sequel Trivia *Tank cares deeply about his trophies. So much so, he gives them names such as Lia, Jill, Amy, Suzy and Brianna. *Tank still lives at home with his mother as in the scene when Tank is talking to the documentary crew whilst polishing his trophies, her voice is heard asking if he is polishing his trophies again, to which Tank replies that he is not and is just talking to his friends. In the scene when the younger penguins are playing with Tank's favorite trophy Lia, he tells them that he will tell his mother what they have been doing. *His voice sounds similar to Will Arnett. See also *Tank Evans at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Extravagant Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Cheater Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain